Hakuna Matata
by YourFairytale
Summary: This had become a regular thing for them, it would start with Charlie getting a burst of energy, deciding it was time to dance and somehow by the end of the night they were all dancing and singing together. And honestly, there was nothing else they'd rather be doing.


Blaine couldn't help but smile as he stood in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables for dinner, hearing the pitter patter of his two year old's little bare feet on the tile as she came dancing into the kitchen, singing a tune that he could only guess that she made up.

"Lalalalalalaaaa!" She finished, just a tad obnoxiously as she jumped once, striking a fantastic pose when she landed.

Chuckling softly and placing down his knife, Blaine turned around just in time to see the big finish, grinning from ear to ear as he started clapping for her. "Princess, that was absolutely wonderful. Bravissimo, my darling!" He nodded.

Charlotte just giggled softly, bunching her enormously fluffy pink petticoat in her little hands as she curtsied.

He shook his head, the grin never leaving his face his daughter came skipping up to him. Grabbing one of the miniature tomatoes off the cutting board, handing it to her.

She took it with a sweet smile, taking a bite of it. "Mmmmmm 'mato!" She grinned, taking another bite. "When is daddy gonna be home?" She asked, looking up at him with her big hazel eyes.

"Any minute now, sweetheart." He said, turning his attention back to cutting the vegetables, smiling as he glanced her way again. "You going to show him that wonderful song and dance you just did?"

"Mmmhmm!" She mumbled, smiling proudly as a little bit of the juice from the tomato ran down her chin.

Blaine smiled at her adoringly, raising his eyebrows, grabbing a paper towel off the roll. "Uh oh, Charlotte Grace, you are messy." He said as he knelt down, placing a finger under her chin before wiping it clean, earning a big cheesy grin from his daughter. "You're also the cutest thing I've ever seen." He said, tossing the paper towel onto the counter before cupping her face, smooshing her chubby cheeks together, a similar big cheesy grin on his face before he pecked her on the lips with a big "Mmmmuah!"

She giggled, scrunching her nose, looking exactly like Blaine. "Thanks." She said cheerily, eating the rest of her small tomato. Tilting her head, looking at Blaine as he stood up to finish the vegetables. "Dad?" She said, tugging on his shirt a little.

"Hmm?" He hummed, raising his eyebrows as he finished up, wiping his hand on the apron tied around his waist.

"Dance!" She grinned.

A smile spread across his face as he untied the apron, placing it on the counter. "Why Charlotte Grace Smythe, are you asking me to dance?" He asked, leaning back against the counter, crossing his arms as he looked down at her lovingly.

She nodded excitedly, clapping her hands. "C'mon, dad!" She reached up to take his hand, tugging on it a little as her little feet stepped upon to his to be just a smidge taller.

He chuckled softly, nodding. "Okay, okay. Come here, you." He said, taking her hand and spinning her around as she giggled happily. Pulling her back to him, she stepped upon to his feet again, her little arms stretched up to hold his hands as he slowly danced them in circles around the kitchen.

Charlotte looked up at him, another cheesy grin plastered on her face. "Daaaaaad, sing." She demanded in a sweet little voice.

Blaine nodded. "Of course, my love. Any requests?"

"Li-king, pweeeeeeeease." She smiled up at him.

He grinned at her, he loved how she pronounced certain things. Some things she could pronounce just fine, sometimes words that shocked him and his husband - she was really too smart for their own good - but then she'd try to say Lion King and it'd come out 'Li-king', or tomato was "mato'. There was no doubt that he and his husband had the cutest kid ever. "Li-king?" He asked, crinkling his nose. "I think I can handle that, miss." He cleared his throat, _"Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase_." He sang softly, spinning Charlie again, he big pink petticoat swooshing against his legs. "_Hakuna matata, ain't no passing craze." _

_"Means no worries!"_ Charlie piped in, as she hopped up and down, holding on to Blaine's hands. Her little singing voice causing Blaine to grin.

"That's right, princess!" He chuckled before singing again. "_For the rest of your days," _

_"It's our pwoblem freeeee,"_

_"Philosophy."_

_"Hakuna mataa."_ They sang together.

"That's our motto!" Blaine crinkled his nose.

Charlie grinned, knowing exactly what to say next. "What's motto?" She tried, anyway.

"Nothin'! What's a motto with you?" He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her head, earning the cutest giggle from the two year old before he picked her up, placing her on his hip, dancing around the kitchen.

The both of them were too wrapped up in singing and dancing that they didn't even notice Sebastian had come home until he walked into the kitchen, a wide smile spread across his face, crossing his arms. "Well, I didn't realize I would get dinner and a show tonight." He chuckled.

Charlie and Blaine gasped excitedly the moment they heard Sebastian. "Daddy!" They both said, turning to face him. Charlie wriggled her way out of Blaine's arms as he placed her gently on the floor, and took off running towards Sebastian.

She was definitely daddy's little girl.

"Hey princess." He said, picking her up, hugging her tight. "Hi baby," He said, turning his head a little to kiss his husband softly on the lips when he got closer.

"Mm, hi handsome." Blaine murmured softly, pecking Sebastian's lips very lovingly once, twice, three times, and once more for good measure, smiling at him."You know, daddy, I think we have a Broadway star on our hands."

Sebastian chuckled softly, looking at Charlie, raising his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Daddy I made up a song and dance, wanna see?" She asked, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

Sebastian looked at her mesmerized, nodding softly. "Of course I want to see." He kissed her cheek once before placing her down.

"Yay!" She clapped. "Okay, okay, okay. C'mere." She grabbed his hand, along with Blaine's pulling them off into the living room, the two men exchanging a look and a smile.

"Alright, beauty queen. Show us what you got." Blaine said as he snuggled up close to Sebastian's side once they were seated on their couch.

"Yes, mini B." Sebastian grinned, wrapping his arm around Blaine. "Showtime!"

Charlie just giggled as she prepared herself, making sure her petticoat was nice and fluffed before turning her back to face them. "Ladiesssss and gennnlemen!" The grins on her father's faces only growing as she announced herself. "Charlotte Gwace Smythe!"

As Charlie danced and hopped around, singing the little 'la la la' song she had made up only an hour earlier, performing like she was on Broadway, Sebastian and Blaine just watched in amazement. They were completely captivated by their daughter. They didn't know how they got so lucky. Their little family was so perfect. When Charlotte jumped and struck her ending pose, both Blaine and Sebastian stood up, applauding.

"That was fantastic, baby." Sebastian grinned.

"Thanks, daddy." She curtsied.

"Is there an encore?" He asked.

"Of course there's an encore! What do you think we were doing in the kitchen?" Blaine smiled, nodding, raising his eyebrows. "But I think daddy needs to be apart of this encore, yeah?"

Charlie's face lit up, nodding excitedly, looking at Sebastian with big, hopeful eyes. "YES! Dadddddddy! Pweaaaaaaaase!" She hopped up and down, tugging on his hand.

He chuckled, nodding. "Okay, okay. I'd be honored, Miss. Smythe." He smiled, picking her up, placing her on his hip as he looked to Blaine. "B, would you accompany us with your flawless vocals?"

Blaine smiled lovingly at his husband and daughter, his stomach fluttering a little as he nodded. "But of course."

Twenty minutes and a bunch of Disney songs later, they were still dancing in their living room, dinner totally forgotten on the counter. This had become a regular thing for them, it would start with Charlie getting a burst of energy, deciding it was time to dance and somehow by the end of the night they were all dancing and singing together. And honestly, there was nothing else they'd rather be doing.


End file.
